Sharing Sorrow: The Once Cold Heart
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Post-season 2. Companion fic dari Sharing Sorrow: The Once Cold Birthday.


**Sharing Sorrow: The Once Cold Heart**

**.**

**.**

Telah lama berlalu sejak mereka berdua beranjak dari bangku taman itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak _Sebastian_ beranjak dari bangku taman itu. _Master_-nya tertidur sesaat sebelum cahaya pertama di hari berikutnya mengintip, dan Sebastianlah yang mengangkatnya dari batu dingin, satu tangannya menopang lutut kurusnya, yang lainnya menyangga leher pucatnya.

Ia berkali-kali memberitahu dirinya ia hanya melakukannya secara sukarela karena ia tidak mau masternya terkena flu karena tidur di udara dingin (abaikan fakta bahwa _master-_nya adalah _demon _dan dengan begitu tidak mungkin terkena penyakit manusia; lupakan juga bahwa sepanjang malam sebelumnya mereka berdua sudah berdiri di tengah angin musim dingin tanpa bergerak).

Tak mau kalah dengan logikanya, Sebastian berkilah bahwa selain alasan (lemah) itu, _master_-nya akan mengalami sakit leher dan bagian tubuh lainnya jika tidur di tempat yang tidak nyaman seperti kursi batu, membuatnya akan semakin mudah kesal di pagi hari, dan _master_ yang mudah marah sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk dilayani.

Lagi-lagi ia melupakan (dengan sengaja) bahwa _demon _tidak bisa merasa pegal atau sakit leher.

Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan masalah sepele seperti itu. Ia seharusnya memikirkan masalah yang lebih fundamental.

Seperti perubahan mendadak yang menimpa hidup panjangnya lagi.

Tak seperti seorang _demon_, Sebastian mendesah, emosi pertama yang ditampakkannya secara sukarela sejak berbulan-bulan lalu. Ia menempelkan pelipisnya ke jendela besar di salah satu koridor samping replika _manor_ Phantomhive, menyaksikan dengan tak acuh meningginya bola gas putih menyilaukan.

Ia sudah menyelipkan _master_-nya ke tempat tidurnya, memberinya beberapa lama untuk berpikir tanpa diganggu. Dan betapa ia membutuhkan waktu untuk merenung.

Eksistensi seorang _demon _adalah eksistensi dalam kesendirian tanpa akhir.

Sebagai makhluk yang tak mudah mati, _demon_ hampir bisa dikategorikan sebagai makhluk abadi. Beribu tahun terbentang bagi mereka. Beberapa senjata yang bisa membunuh seorang _demon_ antara lain adalah senjata yang digunakan _shinigami_, dan senjata _demon_ lain, yang mana meskipun mereka saling membenci dan sering berseteru, pertikaian antar _demon_ atau dengan _shinigami_ jarang berakhir dengan binasanya salah satu pihak.

Selain itu, _demon_ juga amat berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya. Mereka merasakan emosi positif sangat jarang, dan emosi negatif dengan intensitas berlipat-lipat. Kebencian, kerakusan, dan kemarahan adalah perasaan yang selamanya berkobar di hati mereka. Dengan kemampuan mereka yang luar biasa dan kecurigaan yang tak pernah padam, mereka tak pernah bisa saling percaya pada siapapun.

Eksistensi yang sepi.

Dan membosankan.

Sebastian terhitung _demon_ yang telah lama berjalan di atas dunia fana, dan di bawahnya. Ia sudah merasakan dan melakukan semua aspek yang membuatnya seorang _demon_. Ia tak ingat kapan ia lahir, namun ia tahu di masa mudanya ia kasar dan garang, rakus dan marah, ceroboh dan seringkali menciptakan musuh untuk bertikai dengannya.

Kerakusan adalah aspek yang pertama ia miliki. _Demon _selalu serakah dan lapar. Ia ingat mengkonsumsi ratusan jiwa dalam sekali lahap. Ia ingat pernah memprovokasi agar manusia berperang, menyebar wabah, atau bahkan membunuh mereka dengan tangannya sendiri untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Tapi ia tak pernah puas, dan lama kelamaan ia terserang bosan juga.

Kemudian ia membenci. Ia benci banyak hal, semua hal. Ia benci _demon_ rendahan dan lemah yang bisa dikalahkannya sambil menutup mata. Ia benci _demon_ yang jauh lebih tua dan berpengalaman darinya yang tak pernah bisa ia tumbangkan. Ia bahkan benci para manusia yang semuanya hambar dan membuatnya bosan pada akhirnya.

Kebencian menyebabkan kemarahan, dan karena ia tidak bisa mengamuk sesukanya dan menarik perhatian para _reaper_, ia melampiaskannya pada sesamanya, membantai mereka. Aktivitas itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena akhirnya tak ada _demon_ yang mau berasosiasi dengannya. Kebanyakan _demon_ lari darinya, sementara sisanya hanya akan menanggapinya dengan alis terangkat dan menghilang juga dari hadapannya.

Akhirnya, hatinya yang sejak awal tak pernah membara, hanya dihangatkan oleh kepuasan sesaat pemenuhan hasratnya, membeku dalam kesendirian. Ia tak lagi memiliki gairah dan semangat untuk berniat berbuat apapun, atau berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Tanpa disadari, dan tanpa acuh, hatinya membeku, tak merasa.

Suatu saat, karena begitu banyaknya _demon_ yang berbuat seenaknya, dibuatlah sistem kontrak. Sebagai ganti pemenuhan permintaan seorang manusia yang putus asa dan membuang kepercayaannya, _demon_ mendapatkan pembayaran di akhir kontrak, entah itu tubuh si manusia untuk dipermainkan dan diperbudak selamanya oleh sang _demon_, darah, atau jiwa yang akan berakhir di kerongkongan sang _demon_.

Dalam kebosanannya dan tanpa dorongan untuk berbuat lain, Sebastian mengikuti peraturan tersebut. Tak lama ia menyadari bahwa jiwa yang dikonsumsinya melalui kontrak dan dengan permintaan tertentu rasanya lebih lezat.

Ia berpindah dari satu kontraktor ke lainnya, bereksperimentasi, mengobservasi mereka, dan menemukan fakta-fakta menarik, walaupun tidak sering. Sayangnya setelah beberapa lama, ia bisa memformulasikan pola tertentu dari tingkah laku manusia dan motivasi yang mendorong mereka melakukannya.

Balas dendam. Harta. Wanita. Kekuasaan. Kekuatan.

Sebastian kembali dirundung bosan. Tak heran _demon_ menjadi tak berperasaan kalau eksistensi mereka tak mendebarkan. Tetapi tak ada yang bisa Sebastian pikirkan untuk membuatnya menarik, selain mencari kontrak dengan tingkat kesulitan paling tinggi dan keunikan tersendiri. Tidak sepenuhnya menghapuskan kebosanannya, namun cukup untuk mengisi waktunya. Dan Sebastian juga memerlukan substansi untuk memberinya kekuatan dan kontrol atas dirinya.

Lama waktu berlalu, hingga ia bahkan tak menghitung lagi berapa lama telah berlalu sejak eksistensinya menyeruak di dunia ini. Lama, hingga _master_ terakhirnya memanggilnya.

Sebentuk jiwa yang ternoda tetapi murni, menariknya dari atas altar batu itu.

Tiga tahun Sebastian mengabdi padanya, tiga tahun penuh tugas-tugas sepele, tetapi tak seharipun serupa dengan yang lain. Selama itu senyum geli selalu mengancam untuk mencuat, terutama ketika _master_ kecilnya melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan Sebastian. Selama tiga tahun, ia hampir bisa merasa.

Tiga tahun, dan kemudian _master_-nya memandangnya dari kursi batu dengan kosong, siap menyerahkan jiwanya sesuai kesepakatan. Sebastian hampir meneteskan air liur membayangkan betapa renyah hidangan yang dengan sabar diolahnya.

Namun kemudian, si laba-laba itu menghancurkan semuanya dan merebut mangsa Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum culas. Kemarahan merengkuhnya, tetapi ia mengakui munculnya kembali tantangan membakar esensinya. Kilat kemerahan terlintas di irisnya sebelum kembali ke warna garnet yang lebih manusiawi.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Sebastian berhasil merebut _master_-nya kembali. Bahkan dengan memori yang hilang, Sebastian mampu menciptakan situasi yang bisa mengobarkan dendam masternya, memuaskan keingintahuannya akan mungkin tidaknya rasa suatu jiwa diduplikasi dengan suatu proses yang serupa namun tak sama. Sebastian bahkan membuat perjanjian dengan si laba-laba untuk memberi _master_-nya musuh baru.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa seperti yang selalu terjadi pada _master_-nya, komplikasi tak pernah bisa diduga, dan kenyataan tak pernah berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sebastian tak menyangkal ia setengah mengantisipasi Claude Faustus akan melanggar perjanjian mereka.

Yang ia tak pernah antisipasi adalah kecemburuan membara membakarnya ketika ia menyaksikan Claude menatap hampir memuja pada kontraktornya. Menciumi satu persatu jari kakinya dengan wajah merona.

Sebastian mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Terlalu terkonsumsi hasratnya sendiri, Sebastian tak menyadarinya. Harusnya ia tahu, ketika pertama kali ia gagal melahap jiwa Ciel Phantomhive, tentunya ia ditakdirkan untuk Sebastian…

Harusnya ia tahu, di detik Ciel menatap ke dalam kilau garnet dengan mata birunya, membisikkan agar _butler_-nya mengukirkan kepahitan hidupnya di jiwanya, Sebastian terikat padanya…

Sebastian terkekeh ironis.

Betapa _demon_ sekalibernya terjatuh, betapa mata tajamnya terbutakan…

Kali kedua, Sebastian terlalu tenggelam dalam kekecewaan dan kepahitan untuk benar-benar melihatnya. Terlalu dalam hingga ia menjadi wajah pasif yang setiap hari dilihat masternya hingga baru-baru ini. Gelap mata karena berhasil diungguli sekali lagi, dicurangi oleh seorang manusia, tak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali hingga manusia tersebut memegang kendali atasnya, kini untuk selamanya.

Yang Sebastian bisa lihat hanyalah wajah sinis _master_-nya memberitahunya betapa ia_ butler_ yang luar biasa, mata safir imitasinya mengejek Sebastian tanpa ampun. Ciel si _demon_ menyeringai, membuat Sebastian ingin mengoyak wajah aristokratnya hingga tak terkenali. Namun, Sebastian hanya menatap tanpa emosi, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis, tak merengut maupun tersenyum.

Sebastian teringat, mendekati Akhir, Finny memohon agar _master_-nya tidak pergi, untuk tinggal bersama mereka di tempat yang penuh kenangan itu. Ciel Phantomhive hanya tersenyum damai, menjawab dengan nada halus bahwa kenangan tidak memiliki arti… Tentunya ia berbicara dari pengalamannya sebagai boneka tanpa ingatan, tepat setelah Claude Faustus menculiknya dari Sebastian, dan kemudian menjadi penyimpan memori palsu—tercampur dengan memori Alois Trancy.

Sebastian terlalu sibuk meratapi Takdir di sudut hatinya yang hitam, bahkan saat ia menyipitkan mata mengawasi _master_ abadinya. Kata-kata Ciel dan maknanya lepas dari pemahaman Sebastian.

Sebastian gagal melihat, bahwa dalam bentuk apapun, _master_-nya tak pernah absen mengejutkannya. Berani benar Sebastian, memikirkan hidup dengan _master_-nya akan membosankan. Yang ada, hampir pasti bahwa hari-hari setelah ini adalah sesuatu yang takkan pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Terutama sekarang setelah Ciel menjalani perannya sebagai seorang _demon_.

Mungkin Sebastian harus memohon maaf pada _master_-nya, atas betapa kecewanya Sebastian terdengar ketika menyatakan bahwa masternya masih hidup.

Sebastian takkan pernah bisa menyantap jiwanya, dan karena kontraknya, Sebastian akan selalu menjadi seorang _butler_, menunggu dan selalu berada di bawah kendalinya.

Sekarang setelah Sebastian terbebas dari mantra yang memerangkapnya dalam keadaan hampir katatonik, ia dapat melihat setiap hal kecil menakjubkan yang dilakukan masternya. Seperti betapa mudahnya Ciel masuk ke dalam perannya sebagai demon, dalam hitungan detik setelah kebangkitannya. Tak ada emosi menjijikan seperti terkejut ataupun terpuruk seperti yang tanpa ragu akan dilakukan manusia lain.

Juga begitu mudahnya Ciel memutuskan segala ikatan dengan dunia fana, membuang segalanya dan memberikan totalitasnya pada kehidupan barunya.

Sebastian kembali mengenang saat sebelum jatuhnya mereka ke alam demon.

Di taman mawar putih dan hitam terkutuk itu—betapa cocoknya melambangkan jiwa mereka bedua yang tercemar-dan-murni—Sebastian merengkuh _master_-nya seakan membawa calon pengantinnya. Tatapan mereka beradu di momen sepia, bisikannya mencapai kontraktornya diantara raungan badai, lengan kurusnya meraih melingkari leher Sebastian.

Jawaban Ciel, bahkan sinis kesannya, seperti diduga, menunjukkan hasrat untuk menjadi yang berada di puncak.

Sesaat sebelum mereka melompat ke ketiadaan, Ciel menyatakan betapa ia telah terbebas dari kutukan panjang. Sebastian menukas sebagai gantinya ia telah dijatuhi kutukan abadi, terperangkap dalam eksistensi di bawah Ciel. Ia merasakan—namun mengabaikan—jari-jari masternya mencengkeram kerah jas hitamnya.

Di antara hujan kelopak bikromatik, di tengah lompatan, Sebastian menjawab, hampir memuja, _"Yes, My Lord."_

.

Betapa hati kelamnya yang lama membeku, kini menggeliat penuh warna. Memicu jantungnya menderu mengantisipasi masa depan.

.

Sebastian mendesah.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, kalau sekarang ia berdiri di tengah koridor, berpuisi di dalam pikirannya yang selalu membuat rencana.

**The End**

**A/N.** Lebih oke kalo baca yang sharing sorrow satunya lagi.

Harusnya ini dipost dua tahun lalu… /ditimpuk/ tapi malas nulisnya, hohoho.

Versi inggrisnya akan dipost beberapa hari lagi, dalam sudut pandang orang pertama. Kalau niat masih berkobar…


End file.
